The hotheaded CEO
by twibe
Summary: Is everything they say about him true? Is he really that bad? I guess I'm about to find out... Isabella Swan is on her way to an interview with the man everyone has something to say about, and its not good things,, except his looks...


**The hot(headed) CEO**

The hot CEO, that's what everyone call him. I haven't met him yet, but I guess I'll have to see for myself soon what all the fuss is about, personally I think people are just exaggerating. I'm on my way to an interview with him now, for the PA position. He's the CEO of the company; it's one of the most successful publishing houses in Seattle. I can't believe I got a interview here, It's unbelievable. I've heard a lot of the company in college, and therefore a lot about the CEO. They say he's an asshole, but a hot one. He's tuff and never give second chances. I'm a little nervous about meeting with him, but I hope it will go over well. Suddenly the cab stop and I see that we're already in front of the building, wow, I must've been really deep in my thoughts. The building is huge, 20 floors, and big windows. I give myself a little talk to high up my courage and step out of the cab and walk inside the building. When I walk inside I see a big foyer, straight forward it's a big desk with a woman sitting behind it in front of a computer. I walk up to it, and stop, waiting for her to see me..

Excuse me, I say.

The woman looks up and give me a once over, I have my most professional and at the same time hottest office outfit on me. A white shirt with long arms with the two top buttons undone so my black top underneath show just a little. I have a black striped skirt on that goes to mid thighs, and a pair of black pumps. The woman seems to accept my choice of wardrobe for the day and starts talking.

- Yes, do you have an appointment?

- Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here for an interview with Mr. Cullen.

- Oh, yes of course, just take the elevator up to the 20th floor and inform the secretary who you are and she will inform Mr. Cullen of your arrival. She says and point to the direction of the elevator.

I say thank you and walk to the elevator and wait for it to come down.  
Just as the elevator comes down and I step into it I'm met by a wall, a soft wall and land on my ass.

- Oof, I hear. But wait a minute, a wall don't make noises.  
When I look up I'm met by a hard glare, but gosh what a gorgeous face.

- Watch where you go! The man with the gorgeous face says angry.  
- I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I say trying to be nice about it.  
- Maybe if you start paying attention to your surroundings you wouldn't have to walk into people. He says, still with an angry glare.

Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that? It wasn't like I was the only one walking into someone.  
- Excuse me but you walked into me too, If you would have paid attention you would have seen me and you could've sidestep me or made yourself known so I would've notice you. I say equally angry.  
He just stares at me with that glare of his, god you'd think it's going to come out smoke from his ears soon. It was an accident for christ sake, it wasn't like I did it on purpose!  
I cross my arms over my chest and stare back at him waiting for him to say anything.  
He just continue staring at me and I just huff and walk into the elevator and brush my elbow to his side.  
When I'm in the elevator he turns around just when I do and we glare at each other, I push the button to the 20th floor and the door closes before me. As soon as the doors are closed I leaned back against the wall and let out a big sigh.  
The elevator start and rides up, my nerves are starting to come back, I didn't even noticed that they were gone until now. I guess I forgot to be nervous when that horrible glaring man made himself notice. Ugh, who does he think he is, God!  
I hope I don't have to work close to him if I get the job, that's going to be hard.  
I arrive at the top floor and step out of the elevator when the doors open. It's big and open up here, but rather empty. It's a few chairs to sit in, a small table and a coat rack to the left, and to the right it's a desk with a woman behind it, she seems rather busy, a lot of papers spread around the desk, a computer and a phone that keeps ringing.

Beside the desk it's a small hallway that seems to lead to a coffee room and a bathroom.  
I walk toward the desk and make myself noticed, the woman looks up with a sweet smile.  
- Hello, are you here for the interview…. Miss. Swan? She says.  
- Yes, that's me, and yes I'm here for the interview..  
- Mr. Cullen are out for the moment but he would be back any minute. Sit down and you'll see when he comes back.  
- Thank you, but could you tell me where the restroom is?  
- Oh, yes of course, it's just in there to the left. She says pointing to the hallway I saw before.  
I say thanks and walk towards the bathroom.  
I just feel like freshen up a little before the meeting, I look a little flushed; I guess that comes from the interaction I had with the glare-man before.  
I dab a little water on my face and dry it, I make sure my hair is in order before I walk outside to the waiting room again. When I get closer I can hear the woman behind the desk talking to some guy. I step closer and I see the glare-man, I can't help but glare at him, He may be gorgeous but he's still an ass. But that glare of mine soon fall when the woman notice me.

- Oh, there you are, Miss. Swan this is Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen this is Miss. Swan, she's here for the interview. She says.  
Mr. Cullen look at me with a smug look, and all I can think is SHIT, I'm screwed!


End file.
